


Crime and Punishment

by thisisalterego



Series: Crime and Punishment [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisalterego/pseuds/thisisalterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is a little more intense than my usual fare. Consider yourself warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The thing with this story is, there is a bit of mystery at the beginning. Everything should be explained as you go though. I’m a big fan of the reader not being omniscient. I like to figure things out on the way, so I write that way. If you have any questions, just ask and I will respond. You won’t upset me, promise!

Dan knows the instant he sees the ask for Phil Is Not on Fire 5. It is beyond perfect. The glint in his boyfriend’s eyes when he brings the leather t-shirt into the room confirms it. That little bit of anger fuels Dan’s hope. But Phil can be a patient man, when he wants to be. And with Dan salivating over the prospect, Phil decides that he wants to be. He’s playing to win this round. Not that there is any reason to tell Dan that.

 

A week passes. Doubts creep in for Dan. Maybe he went too far. Maybe he pushed too hard. Just because he wants something, doesn’t mean that Phil is in a place where he wants to give it. If Dan was honest with himself, his boyfriend almost always felt badly afterwards. It took a very long time to get Phil to let loose even a little. Guilt dogs Dan until he goes looking for Phil. Since it is in the morning, he starts in Phil’s room. More often than not, they share a room at night. But after the Leather Shirt Incident, Phil has opted to sleep alone.

 

Phil sits on his bed, reading. Dan joins him and waits until Phil looks up.

 

“I’m sorry I was a bastard. I shouldn’t have pushed the leather t-shirt,” Dan murmurs.

 

“An apology implies that what you did was wrong.” Phil doesn’t even blink.

 

“It was wrong, but I’ll make it up to you. I promise!” Dan grabs Phil’s hand.

 

“I know you will. I put something out on your bed that I want you to put on. After you do that, meet me at the table. We’ll discuss what else you’re wearing.” With that, Phil goes back to his book.

 

Anticipation builds in Dan. He gulps in a breath before scooting off the bed. He makes it almost to the door when Phil clears his throat.

 

“I think hopscotch will be the word for the day.” He doesn’t even glance up.

 

“Okay.” Dan sounds a little breathless.

 

“One more thing.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Once you put it on, only I can take it off.”

 

Curiosity crackles through the air. Alpha Phil is here to play and Dan will not waste the opportunity. Would Phil make him wear panties? Is it a collar? Something a little more risqué? Once he gets to the hallway, he runs to his room. There lies Phil’s star t-shirt. The one that Dan teases him about every time it leaves the closet.

 

The shirt is the only thing on Dan’s bed. He looks under pillows and covers only to come up empty handed. Knowing better than to not have the shirt on when he meets with Phil, Dan opts to take his instructions at face value. His clothes are shed and he puts on the shirt. Dan feels a little self-conscious, but he trusts Phil.

 

Dan walks into the lounge and stands by the table. Arms encase him from behind. He is pushed up to the table and bent over it. Instinctively, he grabs the other side to keep his hands from touching anything else.

 

“You are not allowed to come while you wear this shirt.”

 

That growl sends shivers down Dan’s spine. The kissing starts at his shoulders and continue down his spine. Dan’s breathe hitches when Phil spreads his cheeks apart and gently blows on his anus. This is going to be a test of Dan’s endurance.

 

“Do you understand?”

 

“Yes.” It comes out as a moan, a dirty moan that fills the space around them.

 

“We’ll see.”

 

The first lick is soft as always. That sinful tongue gets bolder with each swipe. Slowly, Phil starts to insert his tongue into Dan’s ass. Dan can’t keep in the obscene noises he is making. He can feel Phil grin before tongue fucking him in earnest. Dan is pressed right up against the edge of the table. He can’t move his hips. His cock aches for something … anything. A hand sneaks up and grabs the base right before Dan can topple over the edge into ecstasy. He is thankful for that because then the punishment would change.

 

Phil’s touch suddenly leaves Dan. He is a panting, drooling, sweaty mess. And they both love it. There is a flash. Phil uses an old Polaroid camera that they like to use on special occasions. Dan looks up at his boyfriend.

 

“Good boy. I’m thinking six should be sufficient for your offense.”

 

“Six?” Dan’s eyes go round with surprise, the most they have ever done before is three.

 

“I really, _really_ hate that shirt.”

 

While he calms down, Dan thinks back on the times they have used that camera. Phil likes to have pictures of some of their escapades. So, what they use it for is when Alpha Phil comes out. He brings Dan to the brink and takes a picture of it. Then Dan has to make sure to keep all the pictures to give back later in order to earn his release. They added a twist when they learned about techniques for men to have multiple orgasms. Now, for every photo, Dan has to come using those techniques before Phil will fuck him senseless. Dan gets so sensitive. Phil always feels badly because Dan usually ends up in tears. Dan loves those tears, but Phil thinks he goes too far. Yeah, today is the day that Dan will have to make amends for The Leather Shirt Incident. He couldn’t be more thrilled.

 

“We leave in five minutes,” Phil yells down the hallway.

 

Dan stands and rushes to his room to put on pants and trousers. Shoes and socks are almost forgotten in his haste. Where would they go? Was Alpha Phil going to make this a public humiliation punishment? Or was he just looking to change things up by pushing a few boundaries? Phil is many things, but cruel is not one of them, even on his worst days. Dan knows that the day will be both incredibly long and terrifyingly short all at the same time.

 

 

 

They head to their favorite clothes shop. Dan follows along as they wander through the store. Just when he starts to question why they are even there, Phil pick out a pair of jeans in Dan’s size. He wordlessly hands them over. Dan knows that he needs to go to the dressing rooms, so that’s what he does. Phil disappears. A very nice employee helped Dan get into the very last room. He goes in and is pushed against the far wall.

 

Dan feels his pants open. His fingers grip the jeans and pushes out his ass a bit. The jeans he is already wearing open and are shoved down with his boxers to about mid-thigh. Phil lightly traces from Dan’s balls to the tip of his dick. The head is circled and a single finger slides over the slit.

 

“How long have you been hard?” Phil purrs.

 

“Since you handed me the jeans,” Dan honestly replies.

 

“You walked to the dressing rooms and talked to that pretty girl like this?” The hand grabs Dan’s penis hard enough to add a little pain to the pleasure.

 

“She wasn’t pretty,” he protests.

 

“She was obviously flirting with you.” The grip gets a smidgen tighter.

 

“I was only thinking of you,” Dan whimpers.

 

The fingers uncurl and start their exploring of Dan’s length once more. They get more insistent until they stop touching him altogether. A hand appears in front of his face.

 

“Unless you want me to finger fuck you dry.”

 

Dan shudders and grabs Phil’s wrist. He pulls the hand to his lips and kisses each fingertip. Three fingers enter his mouth. Phil nibbles on Dan’s neck while his boyfriend licked and sucked on those fingers. Dan’s tongue swirls around and between each one. Phil pulls his hand away.

 

“Remember that we don’t want to be banned from this store.”

 

“I’ll be quiet,” Dan promises.

 

“If history is any indication, you won’t be,” Phil growls.

 

A single digit circles Dan’s anus. It takes the occasional swipe across. Dan keeps as still as he can. With little warning, the finger inserts itself all the way inside. Dan gasps at the intrusion. He tries to relax. Phil sets a languid pace. When Dan starts to thrust back onto the finger, another one joins it. Phil makes scissoring motions that cause Dan’s eyes to cross. The third finger is added much more quickly. The pace quickens. There is a bit of shifting with each thrust. Dan has to bite his lip to keep the moans as quiet as he can.

 

Phil stares at Dan’s face in the mirror. It’s beautiful. There is a flush that makes Phil smile. He continues his search until Dan lets out a groan. Phil pauses for a second before his pace becomes punishing. He hits that spot again and again. Dan puts his fist into his mouth and bites on it. There is a knock at the door.

 

“Are you okay?” The girl sounds worried.

 

“Yeah, just tripped and hit my knee.” Dan tries to keep his voice sounding like normal. Phil grins and hits Dan’s prostate a few more times.

 

“Okay, let me know if you need anything!” She is very chipper.

 

“I told you that you couldn’t be quiet.” Phil smirks.

 

“I-I’m so-sorry,” Dan stutters as the assault continues.

 

“You had better not come,” Phil whispers the command.

 

Dan snakes a hand down and holds the base of his cock. He knows better than to disobey. Phil hits the spot a little too hard to allow Dan to come anyway. As quickly as the whole thing started, Phil removes his fingers. Dan has one arm on the wall to support himself. His hand still grasps his dick. He is a panting, sweaty mess. Phil grins. There is a flash. He captures the moment from behind and at an angle. He sees both Dan’s back and face with the help of the mirror. The photo floats to the ground.

 

“Don’t you dare forget that.” Phil says as he slips out the door, leaving behind a very turned on boyfriend to put himself together and pick up the photo in his wake.

 

 

 

The boys wander around a bit before heading to lunch. They pick a random noodle place. Dan follows Phil to the booth in the back. They love this table because it is out of the way and they can be cuddly. But that is on normal days. This is not a normal day, though. This is a day run by Alpha Phil. After Dan eats about half of his food, Phil clears his throat.

 

“Yes?” Dan can’t keep the hope out of his voice.

 

“Palm yourself.”

 

“Wh-what?” Dan’s eyes go wide.

 

“Palm yourself. Through your jeans. Hard.” Phil raises his eyebrows expectantly.

 

Dan gulps. This is the first time Phil has ever asked him to do that in such a public place. Dutifully, one hand leaves the table and presses against the front of his jeans. To be fair, he was already half-hard just from the suggestion.

 

“Harder.” The tone that Phil uses goes straight to Dan’s cock.

 

Biting his lip, Dan complies. The material makes simply palming not enough to get him where Phil wants him to be. He starts bucking up while pressing down. He can feel it coiling in the pit of his stomach. The flush covers his face. There is a sheen of sweat on his forehead. The pressure is still pleasurable, but too much to get him off. His breathing turns to pants. He pretends that it is Phil’s hand and not his.

 

“Open your eyes. I want you to look at me while you are touching yourself in public.”

 

Dan’s eyes snap back open. He was unaware that they had even closed. Phil’s blue eyes become Dan’s whole focus. His jeans were impossibly tight. Dan’s breathing becomes shallow and erratic.

 

“Tell me what you are thinking about.”

 

“I wish it was your hand.” Dan gasps.

 

“Not too loud, Daniel. Think of the wait staff.”

 

“I wish it was your hand.” Dan repeats, softer.

 

“You are thinking about me palming you through your jeans in a restaurant?” Phil’s skepticism comes through.

 

“No. I wish you were touching me. Just me, not through my jeans.” Dan has to stop and push down to keep under control.

 

Phil raises the camera and snaps the photo. Dan sits across the table, his face all red and mouth hanging open. Staring straight at the lens. The picture floats to the table right as the waiter comes to the table.

 

“Everything okay here?” He asks, casting Dan a concerned glance.

 

“Everything is delicious. Right, Dan?” Phil smirks at his boyfriend.

 

“Right. Delicious.” Dan tries to smile and nod.

 

The waiter seems satisfied and moves on. Phil picks up the photo and shakes it before sliding it towards Dan.

 

“Finish your lunch. We have other places to go today.”

 

 

 

Instead of heading back towards more shops, Phil leads them to a park. Try as he might, Dan cannot figure out the significance of the location. He can’t remember them ever coming here on a date. It’s a bit on the deserted side. Phil knows where he is going. He’s had a week to plan this day out, after all.

 

They make their way to a tree on a small hill. Dan looks around. He can’t see anyone on the nearby path, but people can come by at any time. If they do, they will have an uninhibited view of the boys and whatever they are doing.

 

Phil pushes Dan against the tree and claims his mouth in a heated kiss. His tongue does not ask for permission, instead it simply invades Dan’s mouth. Dan wraps his arms around Phil to pull him closer.

 

“No touching.” Phil breaks away and glares at his boyfriend.

 

Dan slowly moves to where he is gripping the tree trunk. Phil resumes plundering his mouth. Since he is not bound by the no touching rule, he buries his hands in Dan’s hair to hold his head in place.

 

One of Phil’s hands slips down to Dan’s shoulder. The other one pulls hard on Dan’s hair until his head tilts to the side. The pulling causes Dan to groan. Phil licks his lips before devouring his lover’s exposed flesh.

 

“Phil,” Dan whimpers.

 

The only response is a hard sucking on one spot. There will be no hiding that hickey. Dan’s knees threaren to buckle as Phil continues to mark his sensitive neck.

 

“Oh, _fuck_.” Dan can’t hold in the flow of noises that spur Phil on.

 

Phil bites down where Dan’s neck meets his shoulder, hard. To soothe the hurt, he licks over the spot before blowing on it. Shivers run down Dan’s spine.

 

“Jesus, Phil,” Dan wails.

 

“Look at me.”

 

Dan opens his eyes. Phil moves his hands to the waist of Dan’s jeans.

 

“Watch what I’m doing to you, Dan.”

 

Dan sucks in a breath as his dominating lover unfastens his jeans, so very slowly. He can’t help casting a glance around to see if anyone is within sight.

 

“Daniel,” Phil warns.

 

Dan’s focus snaps back to Phil’s hands. Phil cups him through his boxers. Those wicked hands rise up and hook the tops of his jeans and boxers. They shove the material to just below Dan’s ass. His cock springs up at attention. Biting his lip, Dan looks around once more.

 

Phil roughly grabs his misbehaving boyfriend’s cock and thumps the head against Dan’s stomach. Dan sees stars and concentrates on the devious things being done to him.

 

“Sorry,” Dan offers up for his offense.

 

Dan watches while Phil plays with him. One hand tickles his balls. The other wraps around his dick and starts to pump it. With no lube at all, there is a delightful burn mixed in with the pleasure. Phil picks a brutal pace that has Dan gasping for air. Every time Dan’s hips buck, Phil grips him a bit tighter. The tickling changes to tugging on his balls. Dan can only hold on to the tree and pray he stays upright.

 

“You are not allowed to come while you wear that shirt.” The reminder is harsh.

 

Phil adds a firm twist at the tip before he steps back, no longer touching Dan. Dan has to do something or he will disobey that command. One hand grabs the base of his cock.

 

“I. Said. No. Tounching.” Each word is emphasized with a hard flick to the head of Dan’s dick.

 

Dan gasps before letting out a loud moan that could never be mistaken for anything other than overpowering lust. Phil takes another step back. There is a flash.

 

Dan is holding on to the tree with one hand to hold himself up. His head is tilted back against the trunk, eyes closed. Dan’s mouth is agape with a bit of drool coming out of the corners. His other hand grips the base of his cock like his life depends on it.

 

Phil lets him stay like that for a few moments. When Dan’s breathing starts to even out, Phil hands him something. It’s an egg vibrator with an extremely long cord. Dan’s gaze shoots up. He has been begging Phil to try this out for months. He didn’t think Phil would cave so soon, or that he would buy one solo. Phil must really hate that leather shirt more than Dan realized.

 

Maintaining eye contact, Dan sucks on the vibrator. He then inserts it with no other prep work. Phil’s eye blow a little. He starts forward. The sound of giggling interrupts his plan though. Phil shoots Dan a mischievous grin before pointedly looking down at Dan’s still exposed length.

 

“Shit,” Dan gasps.

 

“Better get presentable quickly.” Phil chuckles and starts back towards the path.

 

Dan does the best tuck job he can, all things considered. He just retrieved the photo and put it with the others in his back pocket when three teenage girls came around a bend in the path. Dan rushed to Phil’s side. He grabbed his lover’s hand to give him the controller. Phil pulls Dan along as another bout of giggles starts when the girls notice all of the love bites on Dan’s neck.

 

 

 

Dan hopes that no one sees the cord running from the back of his jeans to Phil’s front pocket. There was something intensely exciting. The bulge in his jeans is already noticeable and the egg is only on the lowest setting. No one around them could hear anything at that level. But by the highest setting, people would be looking around for the source of the bussing sound. Many questions floated through Dan’s thoughts. How far will Alpha Phil go with this? How can Dan get Phil to use it again?

 

The vibrator goes up a level and Dan stops thinking entirely for a moment. He doesn’t even know he pauses until the cord pulls taut. Phil looks back and raises one eyebrow. Dan hurries along. Phil gradually changes the level and by the time they reach their building, people are noticing the sound. Dan has to bite on a finger to keep from moaning. His jeans rub across his already engorged shaft, causing him to have to shuffle instead of actually walk. Dan notices Phil is equally aroused.

 

“Please, Phil.”

 

“Please what?” Phil smirks at him.

 

“I want your cock.” Dan purrs into Phil’s ear so that no one else can hear him.

 

They get into the elevator. Phil leans against a wall and makes Dan stand in front of him.

 

“Since you seem to be gagging for it.” Phil hits the buttons for every floor.

 

Dan doesn’t even care that if someone is there when the doors open, they would see him on his knees, but not see Phil. He slides down and starts to reach for Phil’s jeans.

 

“On display, Daniel. This is a punishment, after all.”

 

Dan knows what tis expected. He opens his jeans and shoves them and his boxers down as far as they will go in his position. Alpha Phil likes to see how he affects Dan when he allows his lover to pleasure him. Dan blushes, but his length gets harder. After Phil nods his approval, Dan sets to release Phil’s cock. Phil lets out a sigh when it springs free.

 

Dan leans forward and sucks on one of Phil’s balls. Phil grips the bar along the side of the elevator. Switching his attention to the other one, Dan glides his fingers up and down Phil’s dick.

 

“There are only so many floors, Dan.”

 

Phil ups the level on the vibrator to max it out. Dan takes the hint and takes as much of Phil into his mouth as he can. His tongue swirls around the shaft. When he gets to the head, he hollows out his cheeks and sucks hard. The remote clatters to the floor. Phil loses his patience and grabs Dan’s hair. He pulls it tight before bucking into his mouth. Dan opens his mouth and licks as much as he can. He gently lets his teeth run along the length. Phil shoves his cock as deep into Dan’s mouth as he dares before he comes with a soft groan down Dan’s throat.

 

He shoves Dan against the opposite wall before pulling out the camera. He snaps the picture with a blissed out smile.

 

Dan is flopped against the wall, staring straight at Phil. There is a little bit of semen dripping out of the corner of his mouth. His dick is standing tall and is a bit red from want of attention. Jeans around his knees completes the image.

 

 

“I expect you to be waiting for me when I’m ready.”

 

Dan gulps. That statement shouldn’t turn him on so much. He hurries to his room to prepare for Phil. Every item of clothing he is wearing must go. Except the shirt, of course. Only Phil can remove that. Digging through a drawer, Dan finds watermelon flavored lube. Since it is his boyfriend’s favorite, he always has some on hand.

 

Dan settles in the middle of his bed with the tube beside him. All of the things that Phil could do with him consume Dan’s thoughts. His cock stirs, but he knows better than to touch it.

 

About an hour later, Phil saunters in. Dan practically drools at the sight. His lover is shirtless. The sweatpants hang low enough to see that there is nothing underneath. Phil’s gaze takes a leisurely trip along Dan’s form. The resulting smirk makes Dan’s dick twitch.

 

“There’s a sight I will never get tired of.”

 

Phil stalks towards Dan. He straddles his boyfriend and leans down for a claiming kiss. The weight of Phil’s body rests on Dan. He swallows all of Dan’s moans. Nipping along both sides of his neck has Dan bucking his hips up.

 

“Dan,” Phil warns.

 

Phil removes himself from Dan’s body entirely. Dan bites his lip as he looks up at his lover.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Grinning, Phil settles between Dan’s legs. He kisses along the bottom of the shirt. Then he starts to lift it as he continues to explore Dan’s flesh. Phil is in no hurry.

 

“Please, Phil.”

 

Phil dips his tongue into Dan’s bellybutton. Dan lets out a keening sound that encourages Phil to repeat the action. The pace upward is agonizingly slow. He lifts the shirt over Dan’s head, but not all the way off. Dan’s arms are still encased in the fabric.

 

Hovering over his boyfriend, Phil admires his handiwork. Dan is a whimpering mess/ He tilts up his head in search of another kiss. Chuckling, Phil presses his lips to Dan’s for a hard peck. He scoots down the bed. Dan feels Phil start to lightly blow on his cock.

 

“Please,” he moans.

 

Phil places kisses on the inside of Dan’s thighs. He adds a bite every now and then that sends shocks of pleasure through Dan.

 

“Please,” Dan repeats.

 

“The shirt is still on, Daniel,” Phil reminds him.

 

Dab feels nibbling on his hips. Fingers trace shapes on his thighs. His cock strains for contact that is denied it.

 

“Phil,” he whines.

 

“Now, now. Have I taken six photos yet?”

 

“N-no.”

 

“How many have I taken?” Phil starts to blow air on Dan’s dick once more.

 

“Five,” Dan gasps out.

 

“Tell me about each one.”

 

“Yo-you bent me over our table … and … fucked me with your tongue.”

 

“That’s one.” Phil licks up the underside of Dan’s length.

 

“Um … You fingered me in the dressing room.”

 

“That sure salesgirl checked you out and flirted.”

 

“I only remember anticipating whatever you would choose to do to me.”

 

“Good response. That’s two.” One hand grips one side of Dan’s hips.

 

“At the restaurant I had to pleasure myself through my jeans.”

 

“Three.” Another hand grips the other side.

 

“In the park, I watched your hands play with me. You marked me as yours.”

 

“You loved it.”

 

“Yes. I want everyone to know that I belong to you.”

 

“That makes four.” Phil lightly nibbles on Dan’s balls.

 

“I … uh … got to taste you in the elevator. The vibrator up my ass made concentrating on the privilege difficult.”

 

“Five.”

 

Phil tilts his head and picks one spot on the side of his lover’s cock. He sucks a spot there. Dan tires to rock his hips, but the grip on them won’t allow it.

 

Moans fill the room. Sucking sounds accompany them. Dan pulls at the shirt. There is a little give, but he can’t wiggle out of it. Phil focuses on single spots on the sides of Dan’s length, but leaves the head untouched.

 

“ _Fuck, Phil._ ”

 

The hands and mouth vanish. Through half-lidded eyes, Dan’s sees the flash.

 

Dan is laid out in the middle of his bed. The star shirt, while inside out, holds his arms above his head. A delicious flush covers his face and chest. His mouth is open in mid-pant. His cock is standing at full attention.

 

“Six.”

 

“ … Phil …”

 

The shirt gets pulled the rest of the way off. Dan’s arms lower to his sides. Phil grabs the photo and puts it with the others on the dresser.

 

“Don’t move,” Phil commands as he leaves the room.

 

 

 

When Phil returns, Dan has nodded off. He grins at the sight before carefully climbing onto the bed. Should he kiss his boyfriend until he wakes up? Should he just go about his business and see how long it takes? He grabs the tube and pops it open. Dan’s eyes stay closed and his breathing even. Phil slicks up his fingers. He has to spread Dan’s legs. Still no reaction. One finger rubs back and forth over Dan’s anus. Gentle circles follow. When he inserts it, Dan gets a wrinkle in his brow. After a few thrusts, Dan is fully hard. Phil carefully takes Dan’s sac between his teeth and pulls up.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dan groans.

 

“Finally awake, I see.”

 

Dan looks down his body. Phil removes his finger fully before slamming two back into Dan’s ass. Dan arches off the bed when his prostate is hit on the first go. Phil grips the base of Dan’s cock with one hand. His fingers pull out and press against the middle of his lover’s perineum. A couple of drops of semen slip down the sides of Dan’s dick. Phil leans forward and catches them on his tongue.

 

After just a second, Phil looks into Dan’s eyes as he pushes three fingers inside. Dan’s eyes cross when his prostate is rubbed. Phil bears down on the spot. There is only a gasp as a warning. He repeats the grasping the base of Dan’s cock and pressing against the middle of his perineum. Once more a couple of drops are licked up.

 

Dan is panting already. He doesn’t know how he will make it through the next four. There is no doubt that he will make it though. They always have a safe word, but Dan has never used it. Today is not going to be the exception. He is determined.

 

Phil repeats stroking and pressing Dan’s prostrate and then stopping a full blown orgasm. By the time the sixth one rolls around, Dan is a sweaty, drooling mess. He can only toss his head from side to side and pant.

 

“I love how you look right now. So much so that …”

 

Phil swipes the camera off of the night stand. There is a flash. Dan is beyond caring at this point.

 

“… _Phil_ …” He whimpers.

 

“Now, Dan. I need to have my fun too,” Phil scolds.

 

The tube pops open. Phil squirts some into his hand and hover over his dick. He waits until Dan’s eyes meet his. Then he carefully coats himself. Dan’s legs go up and over his boyfriend’s shoulders. Phil doesn’t hesitate or ease in. He slams all the way inside. Dan moans.

 

Phil pistons into his lover’s ass, being careful to miss his prostate. Both are very close. Dan holds on longer than they both anticipated. In fact, Phil topples over the edge first. His come shoots out and hits Dan’s prostrate causing him to arch and spurt semen all over his chest.

 

They both collapse into a heap. The room is filled with their heavy breathing. Phil pulls out of Dan with a popping sound. Dan can’t hide his wince. Phil wanders to the bathroom and comes back with a warm, damp washcloth to clean up. Dan is barely conscious when Phil pulls his back against his chest, making Dan the little spoon. Phil bites his lip.

 

“You know that I belong to you too, love,” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts?


End file.
